


Wrapped in a Bow

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [95]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, p in v sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @disneyprincessbuffyannesummers : Tomorrow is my birthday, so I was wondering if you could a birthday sex with Bucky, or maybe fluff where he buys her the Buffy The Vampire Slayer Box Set Or Both. Love you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 8





	Wrapped in a Bow

This might just be the best birthday you’ve ever had. 

Bucky woke you up with soft, ticklish kisses and presented to you breakfast in bed. He cuddled you as you ate and you relished in the warmth of his body against yours as well as the sweet and savouriness of your food.

“My girl deserves the best and only the best for her birthday,” he mumbled as he kissed your head after you thanked him for the breakfast. 

You two then proceeded to shower together, leading into a hot and wet makeout session and getting ready for the day followed that.

You two ran some errands and you loved the domesticity of it all. Bucky’s hand never left your waist as you both walked down the aisles of stores, dropping your wants and needs into the cart. 

By the time you got home and put everything away, it was time for lunch. 

Bucky brought you to the compound where the team had cooked up a feast for you and, well, them. It was so nice to be around the people you came to call your family. And throughout it all, Bucky couldn’t keep his eyes off you. In his mind, he was so in awe of you and his love for you. Damn. I’m one lucky guy. 

You proceeded to all move to the lounge after lunch. There was a pile of presents there waiting for you, one from each team member and the rest from Tony.

“Nothing from you?” you asked Bucky jokingly.

He chuckled as he played with a strand of your hair, “I’ll give you your present later tonight after dinner.”

You pouted, “I have to wait that long?”

He nodded with an amused smirk on his face, “It’ll be worth the wait, sweetheart. I promise.”

Two hours later, you were home again, arms filled with the presents you received from the team. You really didn’t need all of it, but you appreciated the thought nonetheless. And you were definitely using the present Nat snuck in there that you didn’t show Bucky.

The time before dinner consisted of napping and cuddling. It didn’t seem like you had a busy day, but your body was telling you otherwise. So you and Bucky cuddled up on the couch and fell asleep in each other’s arms until your alarm on your phone woke you up, telling you to get ready for dinner.

It didn’t take Bucky long to get ready, of course. But you wanted to look good on your special night.

“You look good either way, baby. No need to go all out.”

“I know, but it’s my special day so I wanna look special, ya know?” your voice echoed from behind the door of the bathroom.

“Yeah. I know.” Bucky proceeded to lay in bed, scrolling through his phone until you were ready to go. 

He heard the door creak open and he sat up, eyes widening, “You like?” you asked as you stood before him in a cocktail dress in your favorite color.

“Oh I like a lot.” it showed off your features well, the neckline low to give a tease to your cleavage.

You giggled, “Down boy. We’ve got a dinner to go to.” you pecked his lips, staining his lips a bit with your lipstick and you were headed for the door, Bucky rushing after you. 

Dinner was good. Great actually. Knowing Tony Stark definitely had its perks. Fancy restaurants weren’t your thing, mostly because you couldn’t afford it. But with using Tony’s name and the hefty pension that Bucky received through the Avengers and the government, it was most certainly affordable.

“I told you,” Bucky said as he reached over for your hand across the table, a proud smile on his face, “only the best for my girl.”

After the fulfilling meal and an impressive lava cake for dessert, you were ready to go home. Your body buzzing from the wine you drank as well as Bucky’s lingering touches he had been giving you throughout the night. You just wanted to eat him up and you were sure he’d let you.

When you got home, you collapsed onto the couch with a satisfied grunt. Bucky chuckled as he bent down and kissed your head, “Stay here. I’m gonna get your present. Keep your eyes closed, okay?”

You shut them tight and nodded, “Alright. Don’t take too long.”

“I won’t.”

You sat there, hands clenching and unclenching from the excitement. What did Bucky get you? You were starting to list off things you’ve been eyeing, wondering if Bucky somehow found out what you were looking at.

Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard Bucky emerge from the bedroom, “Alright,” he walked over to you and you could feel his presence in front of you, “Open.”

Your eyes flew open and you burst into laughter. Standing before you was your very naked boyfriend holding a box over his crotch, “I can’t believe you.”

“You gonna open your present?” he nodded down to the box in his hands.

You playfully rolled your eyes and you lifted the cover of the box. You laughed again to see Bucky’s very hard dick wrapped in a bow inside the box, “You’re ridiculous, Barnes. But…it’s just what I wanted.” you stated with a mischievous glint in your eyes. 

You slowly pulled the box off Bucky’s cock, giggling as you pulled the bow off his shaft. He groaned when your hand wrapped around him, slowly pumping him. Your tongue darted out, giving little kitten licks to his leaking tip. His hips jolted a bit, so excited for your touch. 

When he felt your mouth encompass him, he let out a moan, “Ooohhh fuck, baby!” he slowly moved his hips back and forth into your mouth, you followed his rhythm, tongue swirling around him, teeth lightly grazing his shaft, “Fuck, wait.” he pulled away, bracing your head in his hands, “Tonight’s supposed to be about you.” he fell to his knees, spreading your legs from him and pushing up your dress, “Oh fuck.” The sight before him was one he didn’t expect. You were wearing the crotchless panties that Nat had gifted you. 

His hands ran up your thighs, squeezing them before he pulled you close to him, hooking your legs over his shoulders, “This okay, sweetheart?” you nodded, eyes blown with lust. 

Bucky proceeded to delve into your wanting heat. You moaned when you felt his tongue lick you up, circling around your clit before giving a few licks to your core. Your fingers wove into his brown locks, tugging slightly, “More, Bucky,” you pleaded.

“Sssshhh. I got you, baby girl.” you saw the glimmer of his metal arm in the soft light. His finger slowly entered you and you arched your back off the couch. Slowly and surely, the pace of his tongue and finger increased.

“God, Bucky! Feels so good!” you cried out in pleasure. He kept working you, faster, harder, until you were teetering on the edge of bliss. So close. Almost there. Right-

And he pulls away.

You lift your head to look at him, a wild look in your eyes, “What the fuck!” he chuckled as you tried to push his head back down, “Buckyyyy! Come on! Don’t stop!”

He slaps your hand away, “Sorry, baby, I just want you to cum on my cock is all.” He stood up, giving his cock a few pumps before lining up with your entrance. He slowly inserted himself into you and didn’t even bother to start slow. He knew what you wanted and he was going to make sure you get it. 

His pace was fast, his thrusts were hard. And you loved every bit of it. 

You loved how well his cock filled you up. You loved how it stretched you, dragging itself along your walls. 

You loved his touch, how it set your whole body on fire. 

You loved his kisses. That even through the desperation of chasing an orgasm, they were still filled with his love and devotion to you. 

This was your Bucky.

“Fuck, so close, Buck.” you gasped against his lips as he pounded into you. 

“Almost there, baby. Almost there.” one hand held your hip while the other worked on your clit, bringing you closer and closer to release.

“Shit! Bucky! Ah fuck!” you gripped his arms, nails digging into his skin as your climax came over you.

“Fuck. Yes, baby. Cum all over my cock. Good girl. What a good birthday girl.” he didn’t relent on his pace, his own desperation to cum washing over him, “Shit. Right there. Fuck, you’re soaking me, aren’t ya, babygirl? Uuuggghh. Gonna cum in you sweet pussy. Shit.” he grunts before his hips still, his seed spilling into you in ribbons, coating your walls. With a few sharp, harsh thrusts, he’s spent and collapses on top of you.

“Fuck,” he pants.

You giggle and kiss his lips, “I love my birthday present, Bucky.”

He gives you a tired smirk, “Good. But ya know, if you don’t, I can try again. To see if it grows on ya.” he leans in for a kiss and you laugh.

“Oh I have no doubt we’re doing this again.”

He hums and nuzzles your cheek with his nose, “Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

You let out a content sight, “Thank you, Bucky. Best birthday ever.”


End file.
